Poetry In Motion
by writer-jm
Summary: Sakura catches Tomoyo writing something in her notebook. Fluffy shoujoai. Pairing ST.


I felt really depressed one Sunday morning and wrote this. Reading Tomoyo and Sakura stories always cheer me up, so if this is a little cheesy or corny... I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, Li would get eaten by squid or be paired with someone else, so Tomoyo could be happy.

Poetry In Motion

Tomoyo had gotten to school early, surprisingly without Sakura. It was becoming increasingly harder on her mental state by hiding her feelings for her friend. That's why she was trying to release one of the few ways she knew how: poetry. Usually, she would sing her feelings through a touching romantic number. OF course, she would have to sometimes have to replace a masculine pronoun with a feminine one, but it was too easy to imagine singing to her Sakura. Her Sakura…

'How I wish it were so…' The dark-haired girl sighed. Her mother sympathized and was a great shoulder to cry on, even if it reopened her own wounds. Tomoyo set her backpack down and settled into her seat. She pulled out her notebook and turned to the section dedicated to Sakura. There were a few stories, sappy poetry, and lots of pages filled with "Tomoyo and Sakura." She took out her pencil and wrote.

Everytime I'm around you,

It's a little bit of hell,

When you talk about him,

My rival who doesn't know

We're trying to compete

I take her hand calmly,

Despite the struggle inside,

I have to show her everything's all right,

I know she'd be worried so

I'll do my crying later,

Because now I'm where

I want to be

Everytime I'm around you,

I feel like paradise,

We're holding hands on the way to school,

I don't want to let go

Would it help her understand if I didn't?

I want her to know the truth,

It's no longer an option

She didn't always write dark feelings in her poetry, but she felt a hopelessness building up inside her. She didn't want to see Sakura grow up and marry someone else! Tomoyo drifted into a marriage fantasy. She sighed as she thought of the dresses she and her would wear! Oh, and the bridesmaids! And her mother, she would love to see the look on her face. The fantasy seemed so real she almost imagined that Sakura came into the classroom. It was her!

Tomoyo wiped her mouth in case she had drooled. Her content smile didn't have to be faked, at first. Then, reality hit. The beautiful girl in front of her could never be hers. Her smile faltered temporarily, but she quickly replaced it.

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo said, channeling all her cheeriness into her greeting.

"Good morning, Tomoyo." Sakura replied with her usual innocent expression. She grabbed her best friend's notebook and began to examine it. "What's this?"

Tomoyo went into panic-mode. She attempted to grab her notebook, but the cardcaptor's reflexes were too fast. "It's nothing! Just some bad poetry…"

"Ooh… poetry! There's nothing that you can't do Tomoyo. I bet it's great." Tomoyo sighed and sat down in her seat. She placed her hand in her hands as she waited for the reaction. Part of her was relieved. Sakura would at least know how she truly felt about her. However, what if she reacted bad and didn't want to be around her anymore? That was the worst fate for the soft-spoken girl.

POV Change?

With an unclear expression, Sakura put down the notebook. It was simply signed, "To Sakura," in sweeping letters. She knew it was from Tomoyo, because the girl was trying hard to keep it from her. Now, the dark-haired girl was fidgeting nervously at her desk. She tried to leave, but Sakura's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

When she looked into her glistening blue eyes, tears were spilling from her green. Tomoyo felt pain at seeing her best friend cry. Did she truly understand after all this time? Or was it disgust?

"Have I been hurting you all this time?" Sakura's voice was full of concern, not repulsion.

"It wasn't just pain… There are so many cherished moments I would never give up. I will treasure them forever." Tomoyo's answer was stoic, but ultimately rang out pessimistic.

"Why don't we treasure our time together?" Sakura said as she brought her friend into a tight embrace.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Tomoyo was confused and nervous, but she had to know for sure.

"How could I love anyone more than you? I realized that there's no one else I'd rather be with than you. I can't imagine a day without you."

Tomoyo's reply: "Neither can I…"

A sweet, gentle kiss. Followed by a polite cough from Miss Mackenzie to inform them that the rest of the students would arrive soon. They blushed, but their hands joined as their friends came in.

One of their friends immediately said: "About time!"

Half the class nodded in assent. The new couple's face turned bright red before Miss Mackenzie began class.

Comments: I just had to have at least one notch of CCS: Tomoyo/Sakura in my belt, even if it's cheesy and bad…

Feel free to flame me, or be nice and review. Thank you.


End file.
